


После всего этого

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Баки закрывает глаза, не в силах вынести обратный отсчет Брюса. Нет смысла. Он не вернется.





	После всего этого

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at the end of all things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846385) by [ceruleyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana). 



— Ты скучаешь по ней.

Стив отрывает взгляд от фотографии Пегги на крышке компаса и встречается глазами с Баки. 

— ... Какая-то часть меня до сих пор скучает, да. Потерять тебя, потерять Сэма, а теперь Нат и Тони — это заставляет задуматься. Это были долгие пять лет. Я скучаю по ее практичности, если в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.

Баки садится рядом со Стивом, кровать скрипит под его весом. Несколько минут они молчат.

— Вернешь камни после похорон? — Баки кажется, что он целую вечность пялится на выбоину в стене, прежде чем заговорить.

— Как и предполагалось.

— А что потом? 

Стив моргает и снова смотрит на Баки, забыв про компас.

— После чего?

— После всего этого, — Баки машет рукой. Небрежный жест. Битва, безнадежность, с трудом завоеванная победа — все в одном коротком движении.

Стив только сейчас заметил, что рука Баки из вибраниума еще не закреплена; значит, они еще не опаздывают на похороны. 

— Пока не знаю. После всего, что случилось... Честно, не знаю, Бак. — Одного упоминания о будущем достаточно, чтобы Стив погрузился в мысли, которые не следовало озвучивать. — Часть меня не думала, что я доживу до этого времени. 

Он слышит собственный смех. Он задается вопросом, звучит ли он так же пусто для Баки, как и для него.

Он ловит напряженное выражение лица Баки и приходит к выводу — звучит.

— Ты заслуживаешь передышки, приятель. От всего, — Баки отворачивается и смотрит в стену. 

Стив лениво размышляет, смотрит ли он на ту же выбоину, что и раньше.

— Может быть, Т’Чалла разрешит мне переночевать с тобой, — шутливо говорит Стив, думая, что будет не так уж плохо снова жить с Баки. На самом деле, это звучит здорово. В конце концов, они потеряли слишком много времени.

На лице Баки появляется легкая улыбка, которая быстро превращается в гримасу. 

«Может быть, не так идеально», — смущенно думает Стив.

— Ты должен вернуться. К Пегги. Ты ей танец должен, — голос Баки звучит монотонно. — Оставь все это. Живите жизнью, которая должна была у вас случиться.

— Что ты, Бак? Я не могу! — бормочет Стив. — Не могу изменить прошлое и жить там. Как такое вообще возможно?

— Тогда ничего не меняй, — Баки отвечает спокойно, хотя его голос звучит сдавленно. — По крайней мере, ничего стоящего внимания.

— Но, Баки...

— Стив, ты скучаешь по ней. Ты... ты любишь ее. У тебя есть чертова машина времени, — Баки хватает Стива за плечо, заставая врасплох. — Если ты не воспользуешься шансом быть со своей девушкой, я тебе врежу. Шури как следует поработала над рукой, будет больно.

Голос Баки становится мягче, но он не отводит взгляда от Стива.

— Ты заслуживаешь счастья больше всех. Черт, ты имеешь право сейчас побыть эгоистом. Иди к ней. Передай ей от меня привет. Если она не сможет сделать тебя счастливым, то никто не сможет.

Что-то глубоко внутри Стива, похороненное давным-давно, пробуждается и жаждет быть услышанным, но решительное выражение лица Баки не позволяет ему это высказать.

— Ты... ты не будешь против, если я так поступлю? Думаешь, остальные тоже не будут против?

На секунду Стиву кажется, что Баки сломался. Только на секунду. 

— Не беспокойся обо мне, Стив. Я справлюсь. У меня теперь есть Сэм — ему надоедать буду.

Стив старается не замечать боль в груди от его слов.

— Если кого-то это не устраивает — к черту, — продолжает Баки. — Капитан Америка сражался с инопланетянами и отменил апокалипсис. Он может делать все что пожелает.

Наступает очередь Стива смотреть на выбоину. 

— Спасибо, Бак. Я подумаю.

* * *

— Думаю, я передам щит.

— Сэму?

Стив кивает и вертит в руках свой компас. 

— Он станет отличным Капитаном Америкой. Он умеет вдохновлять.

— И очаровывать, — соглашается Баки. — Красно-синий ему пойдет. Только не говори ему, что я это сказал. Не хочу видеть его самодовольную физиономию. 

— Для него это будет поводом посмеяться, — подтверждает Стив.

* * *

Стив и Баки сидят в тишине, которая могла бы быть уютной, если бы не мысли, кружащиеся в голове Стива.

С одной стороны — да, он хотел вернуться и начать спокойную жизнь. Он просто думал, что начнет он ее с другим человеком. С тем, чья потеря потрясла его до глубины души. Последние пять лет Стива не оставляла слабая, но жгучая надежда на то, что в будущем — если оно вообще случится — им наконец-то позволят стать кем-то... большим друг для друга.

Эта надежда угасла, когда Баки снова оттолкнул его, не из-за страха или промывания мозгов, а по собственной воле. 

Стив пытается вспомнить лицо Пегги — ярко-красный оттенок ее губ, вездесущий понимающий взгляд ее глаз, звук ее голоса, — пытается вспомнить любовь, которую он испытывал к ней. Она все еще была там, только глубоко внутри. И очень давно.

Возможно, ему не стоит навязываться Баки, который только начал исцеляться. А может быть, хоть раз в жизни он должен побыть эгоистом и ухватиться за то счастье, которое сможет получить. 

Он смотрит на Баки. Тот глядит в окно с умиротворенным выражением лица, которое было бы неуместным много лет назад. 

Возможно, Баки прав, но Стиву будет не хватать его проклятой улыбки.

* * *

— Не делай глупостей, пока я не вернусь.

— Как я могу, ты все их с собой заберешь. Я буду скучать по тебе, приятель.

— Все будет хорошо, Бак.

Именно так. Все будет хорошо. Он уже принял решение, а когда принял, все стало ясно.

И Стив исчезает.

* * *

Пять...

Баки беспомощно смотрит на пустую платформу, уже чувствуя сожаление. Но он не должен его чувствовать. В конце концов, Стив пожелал быть именно там, а счастье Стива всегда на первом месте.

Четыре...

Было больно оказаться не тем, кто подарит Стиву заслуженное счастье. Правда заслуженное. 

Он отпустил его.

Три...

В душе Баки всегда будет сомневаться — полюбил бы Стив его в ответ? Если бы он попытался, был бы у них шанс?

Два...

Баки закрывает глаза, не в силах вынести обратный отсчет Брюса. Нет смысла. Он не вернется.

Один...

Он не вернется.

* * *

Портал издает звук, Баки открывает глаза и, к своему удивлению, видит Стива Роджерса со щитом и Мьёльниром в руках.

— Что ты все еще здесь делаешь? — голос Баки хрипло отдается в ушах, но ему уже все равно.

— Ты о чем, Бак? — улыбается Стив. Почему он улыбается?

— Я думал, мы договорились, что ты останешься там! — Баки кричит? Звучит громко. Наверное, это — адреналин.

— О чем вы договорились? — сердитый голос Сэма прорывается сквозь туман в мозгу Баки.

— Не обращай внимания. Этого не случилось, так что беспокоиться не о чем.

Баки уходит от платформы, от Сэма и от Стива, который не был бы Стивом, если бы не пошел следом.

— Бак! Баки! Дай мне объяснить!

Баки смотрит на Стива и вздыхает:

— Ты никогда меня не слушал. С чего бы начинать сейчас?

— Я с тобой, Баки. Я заслуживаю счастья. И я думал об этом. Обо мне и Пегги. И, — Стив колеблется и многозначительно смотрит на Баки, — о нас с тобой.

— О нас? — глаза Баки расширяются, и он сглатывает, замечая, что сердце начало биться быстрее.

— Когда ты умер в первый раз, я поклялся, что расправлюсь с Гидрой сам, если понадобится. Я следовал за тобой, когда ты убегал и дрался со мной, потому что не помнил. Я бы поступил так снова. Знаешь, почему?

— Потому что ты сопляк, а я твой лучший друг? — Баки даже не уверен, дышит он или нет. Единственное, что имеет значение, — то, что Стив здесь. 

— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что дело не только в этом,— серьезно говорит Стив. — Я люблю тебя, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и я счастлив быть там, где ты.

Стив бросает щит и молот и крепко обнимает Баки. 

— Я не смогу быть счастливым без тебя, Бак.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Они стоят так несколько минут, солнечный свет освещает озеро и их фигуры.

— Так... о той двухъярусной кровати в Ваканде...

— Мы будем спать в одной постели, сопляк.


End file.
